


Playing with fire

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Playing with fire-Thomas Rhett and Jordin Sparks (Pandora)





	Playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with fire-Thomas Rhett and Jordin Sparks (Pandora)

Optimus Prime races behind the small white and blue Ferrari. His engine rumbles as his speedometer maxes out and he continues to gain speed. 

Snowfire turns sharply, tires squealing as he leaves black marks on the pavement. Optimus transforms, pedes digging into the ground as he launches himself into the direction and transforms to continue to follow. Sirens wail behind them, two police cars. A dodge and a mustang flank them. A small silver car passes by them and a yellow Camaro passes by as well. Optimus chuckles as they race along the abandoned road.


End file.
